whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dementation (VTM)
Dementation is a Discipline widely known as the hallmark of the Malkavians. Overview Dementation draws on the vampire's own insanity and uses it to achieve profound insights or inflict madness upon others. Such powers are one of the primary reasons the Malkavian clan is often considered both insightful and very dangerous. It also seems to grant a more powerful link to the Madness Network (though a non-Malkavian who learns Dementation cannot access it), and many have suspicions about its connection to the Malkavian Antediluvian. It is impossible to use Dementation without at least one derangement. If that derangement is cured, Dementation can no longer be accessed. This is seen as evidence by most vampires to the connection between the Discipline and the Clan Curse of the Malkavians. Also, users of Dementation are at risk of spreading their insanity to others. Version Differences In Vampire: The Dark Ages and Dark Ages: Vampire, all Malkavians have Dementation as an in-clan Discipline, though in early editions of Vampire: The Masquerade it was only available to [[Malkavian antitribu|Malkavian antitribu]] while Camarilla members had Dominate instead. In the metaplot, this division was explained by an event called the "Great Prank", where six methuselahs gather to "block" the Discipline from the minds of Camarilla Malkavians to make the clan more palatable to the nascent sect. In the scenario presented by Revised Edition, Dementation was returned to all Malkavians in what was called the "Reawakening" – no one knows exactly why, but theories abound. Some explain this event by saying it was a consequence of Malkav himself, moving in his formless sleep. Others talk of an effort actively made by the antitribu to spread the "infection". And there are even those who claim that, whatever held Dementation at bay, it ceased to be during the Week of Nightmares of 1997. The scenario of Dark Ages: Vampire states that anyone who learns Dementation also gains a permanent derangement if they do not already have one. In Vampire: The Dark Ages 20th Anniversary Edition, anyone who learns Dementation will gradually develop a derangement, which may be cured – if the vampire cures his derangement, he no longer can use Dementation, but dwelling on the knowledge of Dementation will regain the derangement and the use of this Discipline as well. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * **'Incubus Passion' (Revised): The Cainite using Incubus Passion doubles or triples his or her victim's emotional intensity. The vampire cannot choose the emotion, merely amplify what is already present. This power works on other Cainites as well as mortals **'Incubus Passion' (V20DA): Inflame one of the four humors of a victim, causing them to feel, amplify, or deaden their emotions **'Passion': Amplify or dull emotions present in the victim, increasing the difficulty of Frenzy, Virtue, and other rolls * ** The Haunting: Inflict maddening visions upon a victim * ** Eyes of Chaos: Gain insight into the nature of something through seemingly random patterns * ** Confusion: Make someone wander around in a daze ** Silence the Sane Mind: Suppress part of the victim's mind, making them confused, enraged, catatonic, etc. ** Voice of Madness: Provoke extreme fear or anger in victims ** Fire Voice: Cause both mortals and Cainites to enter Rötschreck * ** Total Insanity: Give someone five temporary derangements Advanced Powers * ** Babble: Communicate over a great distance via the Madness Network ** Devil in the Mind: Remove all inhibitions and social morals while bringing impulses to the surface ** Enigmatic Text: Hide information in speech, writing, art, music, flower arrangements, even trash on the floor, anything the hand or mind could shape. ** Kiss of the Moon: Inflict two related permanent derangements upon a victim ** Lingering Malaise: Inflict a permanent derangement upon a victim ** Shattered Mirror: Twist a victim's personality into a copy of your own ** The Call: Summon others within the Madness Network to meet ** Stain the Soul: Inflict a permanent derangement upon a victim * ** Childmind: Give someone a "psychic lobotomy", reducing their Mental attributes by up to seven points ** Delayed Delirium: As Kiss of the Moon, but it can be made to activate later ** Mind of a Killer: Temporarily make someone a cold-blooded killer until they take it out on someone ** Restructure: Change a person's Nature ** Sleep of Reason: Create physical manifestations of the "hobgoblins" in a victim's mind ** Wave of Insanity: As Total Insanity, except affect multiple targets ** The Sword of Malkav: Change a fundamental truth of a target with an idea of your own and make them unable to fathom that the new truth could be false ** Cobble the Road: Change the virtues of someone, possibly driving them from their adopted morality * ** Coma: Place someone into a catatonic state for an extended period of time ** Deny: Ignore the existence of an object and not be affected by it ** Minds of the Children: As Childmind, except affect multiple targets ** Personal Scourge: Turn a target's Willpower rating against them as continuous damage ** Prison of the Mind: Lock someone's mind in a delusional state and leave his body catatonic * ** Blessing of Chaos: Suffer additional madness, but become immune to Chimerstry, Dementation, Dominate, and Presence ** Lunatic Eruption: Invoke a mad frenzy in all sentient creatures within up to several miles ** Mass Coma: As Coma, except affect multiple targets ** Touch of the Saints: Cure an individual of derangements and anything affecting their mind * ** Plot Device Gallery 021.jpg|Dementation use VTES Cards The Call - VTES.jpg|''The Call. Art by William O'Connor Wave of Insanity - VTES.jpg|''Wave of Insanity. Art by Drew Tucker Personal Scourge - VTES.jpg|''Personal Scourge''. Art by Patrick Lambert References ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Malkavian Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Trademark Discipline (VTM)